superbeardbrothersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword(Japanese: ゼルダの伝説 スカイウォードソードHepburn: Zeruda no Densetsu: Sukaiwōdo Sōdo?) is an action-adventure game for the Wiivideo game console and the sixteenth entry in the''Legend of Zelda'' series. Developed by Nintendo Entertainment Analysis & Development and published by Nintendo, it was released worldwide in November 2011. The game makes use of the Wii MotionPlusperipheral for sword fighting, with a revised Wii Remote pointing system used for targeting. A limited-edition bundle featuring a golden Wii Remote Plus was sold coinciding with the game's launch; the first run of both the standard game and the limited-edition bundle included a CD containing orchestrated tracks of iconic music from the franchise in celebration of its 25th anniversary. The game's storyline is the earliest in the Zelda ''continuity, preceding ''The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap. Skyward Sword follows an incarnation of the series' chief protagonist, Link, who was raised in a society above the clouds known as Skyloft. After his closest childhood friend, Zelda, is swept into the land below the clouds by demonic forces, Link does whatever it takes to save her, traveling between Skyloft and the surface below while battling the dark forces of the self-proclaimed "Demon Lord", Ghirahim. Upon release, the game was met with critical acclaim, receiving perfect scores from at least 30 publications, including Edge, Eurogamer,Famitsu, Game Informer, GameCentral, IGN, Metro, and Wired. Much of the praise was directed at the game's intuitive motion-based swordplay and the changes it brought to the Zelda franchise. The game was a major commercial success as well, having sold over 3.42 million units worldwide as of December 2011, just one month after its initial release. Defend It! Skyward Sword was the eighth game Jirard defended against The Internet in Defend It!. Jirard must debate against the internet to prove that Skyward Sword deserves to be considered an important part of the Zelda franchise. Internet’s Argument Point 1 The Internet criticizes Fi’s role in the game, especially because she continues to give advice even in the later parts of the game. Point 2 The Internet criticizes the game’s emphasis on backtracking, as well as its more streamlined design. He specifically cites the need to fight Ghirahim and The Imprisoned multiple times. He’s also not too fond of the stamina and shield health mechanics. Point 3 The Internet finds the motion control integration shoddy, and is unable to get them to work properly most of the time. Egoraptor gives his own testimony on Skyward Sword before Jirard takes the stand. He cites numerous negatives to sarcastically say the game is his favorite. Jirard’s Argument Point 1 Jirard notes that he actually likes Fi, and does find her useful. He does agree she can go overboard at times, but he finds her refreshing compared to other guide characters. He also keeps in mind that Skyward Sword is chronologically the first game in the series, and this compliments Fi’s character. She’s important to the game’s narrative. Point 2 Jirard doesn’t find the game’s backtracking to be a negative, because Skyward Sword is not the only game to do this. He also notes that since the game is more story driven compared to other Zelda games, its linearity can be forgiven. Comparing the game to Ocarina of Time will get fans nowhere. He also uses this to rebut the Internet’s about having to do menial tasks for NPCs. Point 3 Jirard admits that while the game’s approach to swordplay makes it feel slower than other Zelda games, he doesn’t hold this against Skyward Sword. He sees the swordplay as more of a puzzle game. He also praises the game’s presentation and music. Defend It! Cast List * Andrew Campbell - The Internet * Jirard Khalil - Defendant * Jesse Cox - Judge Cox * Arin "Egoraptor" Hanson - Witness Category:The Completionist Category:Defend It! Category:Wii